


Reluctant Observer

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Gore, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triangle Bill Cipher, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: In a world where Fiddleford is Bill's prisoner in the Nightmare Realm, Fiddleford is forced to witness a scene between Bill and Ford.





	Reluctant Observer

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Major gore and body horror, don't read if you're squeamish.

“Watch closely,” the monster says, seconds before disappearing.  
  
Fiddleford has no choice but to do that. He is tied down to a chair and there is a massive screen before him, showing Ford alone in his bedroom. Ford is lying on the bed, wearing a black t-shirt and white briefs, his eyes closed. He is sleeping.

Except he’s not: Fiddleford watches as the monster, the triangle, drifts into sight, clasping its black hands behind its back as it floats above Ford. An eye opens up in its yellow back, narrowing into a mirthful crescent as it stares straight at Fiddleford. Soon, the eye blinks shut and disappears, and down below, Ford opens his eyes.

“Bill,” Ford says, smiling as he confirms all Fiddleford’s worst fears true.

The view changes suddenly: now the screen is showing everything through Ford’s eyes, and Fiddleford has to watch as the monster floats down and approaches Ford. It reaches out with its hand, resting it on Ford’s face; Fiddleford’s heart aches when he sees Ford lift his hand up, caressing the monster’s wrist with his fingertips. The ache quickly turns into sickness when he sees the monster’s huge eye swap into a mouth, the mouth close in for a kiss.

He wants to look away, but there is a brace holding his head and neck in place; he wants to close his eyes, but he knows that something - things - will spring out of the brace if he does, to force his eyes open. So he shudders in his bindings, continuing to stare at the screen.

The monster has pulled away from Ford, drifting backwards in the air as it reaches up for its bow tie. It pulls the strings open, after which it starts to pull the tie off; blood trickles down its surface as it drags the tie right out of its skin, tossing it aside without care. Ford is without care too, shifting slightly so that both he and Fiddleford have a better view to what the monster is doing, so that Fiddleford especially can’t escape from what’s about to happen.

There is a small hole in the creature’s surface now. It pushes a fingertip inside it, wriggling it around; it lets out an obscene moan, starting to thrust the finger in and out of the hole, fucking it until its whole finger fits inside it. As its finger moves vigorously in and out, its golden surface starts to withdraw, exposing flesh, sinew and blood, all too human-like in color and form. Fiddleford can only watch as its whole body is slowly exposed, all while it keeps fucking itself, making the hole below its eye grow bigger and bigger.

Fiddleford can’t help but notice that Ford has grown hard in his briefs.

Once its surface is completely gone and the hole on its front is the size of its fist, the monster floats down onto the bed, starting to walk between Ford’s legs. It leaves bloody little footsteps on the mattress and its hand is dripping blood as it reaches out for Ford’s groin, resting its palm on the distinct bulge that has formed in it.

“Want to try out my new hole?” it asks, squeezing Ford’s cock through his briefs as it squints its eye at him.

The screen shakes as Ford nods, and Fiddleford can’t stop howling. 


End file.
